snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolette Ellerby
Evolette McKenna is a former Head Girl and Slytherin Prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She attended Hogwarts from (2066-2070) After graduating, Evolette went traveling where she met a photographer who declared he would make her a star, and shortly after, she was in demand by many big modeling agencies and fashion companies in Muggle, Britan, Europe and the United States of America. Evolette married Henry Ellerby on Valentine's Day of 2073 and that following August, gave birth to twin boys, Wesley Paul and Plymouth William. She still works with a few modeling agencies, and is a close partner to Ellsworth Bott, co-owner of EllsBerry. Evolette has recently started her own agency, though it is smaller now, it is always growing in size. She also hosts a modeling camp and annual pageant. Evolette and her family live in Miami, Florida, and also have a house in Fiji. Family Henry Ellerby (husband) Henry and Evolette were introduced by Evolette's mother, Morgan (McKenna) Averett. Just before her daughter was to graduate, Morgan had set her up on a series of dates with eligible bacehlors. The two clicked automatically, and even after just one date, Evolette didn't want to be with anyone else. After a few months of dating in which Evolette and Henry were often apart at least once a month, Evolette sort of stumbled onto a big secret; Henry Ellerby was a werewolf. Though Henry's lifestyle was quite different from what Evolette was used to, she made the choice to stay with him and eventually, they got engaged. Evolette was the most happy that she had ever been and couldn't wait to tell her best friends about her news. After a visit with Nicholai Toussaint, Evolette dropped the bomb on him and got another in return. Nicholai admitted to her that he loved her and even helped her bring back memories of a night when she'd told him the very same thing. Evolette was hurt and confused and unsure of what to do next. The only thing she could think of do to was take some time to sort things out. She gave Henry his ring back and for a couple of weeks, kept to herself, only allowing her best friend Plymouth Morgan to know where she was, or visit her. Evolette and Nicholai did speak again, and eventually Evolette told him that she would always love him, but she couldn't let go of Henry. A little while later, Evolette bought a house in Miami, Florida (where she and Henry had gone on their first date) and went back to him. They moved into the new house and a few months after they reconciled, she found out that she was pregnant. Evolette told Henry about the pregnancy on Christmas Eve and they planned a wedding for after the holidays. Evolette's father Wesley Averett gave the couple a luxury yacht as a wedding present. Evolette and Henry sailed around the world for their honeymoon. Wesley and Plymouth (sons) Wesley Paul Ellerby and Plymouth William Ellerby were born on August 14, 2073. Wesely was named after Henry's brother Wesley Paul Ellerby, who had died at a very young age, and Plymouth was named for Evolette's best friend, Plymouth Morgan, and Henry's father, William Ellerby. Wesley and Plymouth are three years old as of August 2076. Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Head Girl Category:Prefects Category:Characters Category:Class of 2070 Category:Wizarding Fashion